


Racer

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/480457
Kudos: 28





	Racer

I head into the avenger’s kitchen in the middle of the night, wanting a midnight snack. I stop in shock when I see Steve standing in the middle of the kitchen with an ice pack on his shoulder.

“What did you do?” I ask with a yawn, pointing at his shoulder.

“Nothing serious, just bashed it.” He says with a tight smile.

“Must’ve been a hell of a bash.” I comment, searching through the fridge for a snack.

“Yeah, fell off my bike that’s all.” He chuckles.

“You fell off your bike?” I ask in disbelief.

“Yeah, went around a bend a bit fast.” He shrugs.

I frown as I pull a yoghurt out of the fridge.

“Doesn’t sound like something you’d do. If you were in trouble, you’d tell me, right?” I ask, worried for him.

“I was being a punk, that’s all, and of course I’d tell you.” He laughs.

“Okay.” I reply, still not completely convinced. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” He smiles as I head back to my room.

A couple of weeks later, I’m searching at a local street racer meet for information on a target for Fury. I ignore the calls for the current champion to collect his winnings until I spot a familiar figure heading over there. I stare in shock and head towards him slowly. It can’t be him!

“Steve?” I gasp as the figure turns around and stares in shock back at me.

“What are you doing here? Did you follow me?” He growls, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the crowd.

“What? No!” I cry, shaking his hand off me.

“Then why are you here?” He snaps.

“Me?! What the hell are you doing here?!” I growl angrily.

He looks sheepish suddenly and blushes.

“Yo! Cap! You’re up next!” Someone calls out.

“You’re not seriously street racing, are you?” I gasp, staring at him in confusion.

“It helps me blow off steam.” He shrugs, looking down at the ground.

“Steve are you insane?! You could die! Plus, it’s illegal!” I hiss at him.

“Look, I enjoy it, okay? It helps me unwind. Something for just me! I don’t have to think of the consequences or hurting anyone but myself.” He snarls at me.

“You can’t keep doing this. What will the others say?” I ask softly.

“Don’t tell them! Please!” He cries, gripping my upper arms.

“Steve…” I gasp.

“Please?” He pleads.

I stare into those baby blues, looking so desperate and scared.

“Okay, I won’t tell them but I’m not going to lie for you either.” I state softly.

“Thank you.” He grins, hugging me tightly.

I sigh as he rushes off to get ready for his race. I watch and I must admit, he seems genuinely happy for the first time in so long. He looks amazing racing along and I chuckle, ignoring a twinge of jealousy, when he ends up with a group of admirers around him after he wins. I get the intel that I was there for and head home, hoping nothing bad happens to Steve.

A week later, I wake with a gasp, feeling someone leaning over my bed in the dark. I hit out and my wrist is caught.

“It’s me. I need your help.”

“Steve?” I gasp.

My wrist is released, and I sit up, turning on my lights.

“Oh no! What happened?!” I cry as I see the back of his t-shirt is shredded and covered in blood. 

“I came off my bike again. I think a couple of the cuts need stitches, but I can’t reach them. Will you help me?” He asks softly, wincing in pain.

“Of course!” I say at once, getting up to grab my first aid kit.

I push him down to sit on my floor by the bed and sit on my bed behind him. I ease the remains of his t-shirt off, wincing as I see the state of his back. I clean all the grazes carefully and by the time I’m done only one cut needs stitching. I stitch it up and then put my hand on his shoulder.

“All done.” I say softly.

“Thanks. I’m sorry for waking you up.” He states as he stands up.

I get up and clean my hands off.

“You have to stop doing this.” I say quietly.

“Don’t start.” He growls.

“Steve! I’m worried about you!” I cry, grabbing his arm as he heads towards my door.

“Don’t be. I’m fine.” He snaps but stops at my touch.

“For how long? You can’t keep doing this, you’re gonna get yourself killed!” I cry.

“No, I won’t.” He snarls, moving again.

I dart round him, blocking the door.

“No!” I cry, glaring up at him.

“Move.” He growls.

“No, not until you promise you’ll stop.” I state, staring up at him.

“No!” He states angrily.

“I’ll tell the others.” I threaten.

She snarls and I squeak as his fist hits my door. He’s practically shaking, maybe from anger maybe from something else. I reach out and place my hand on his chest.

“Please Steve. I’m scared for you. I don’t want you to get hurt or arrested or anything.” I plead softly.

“Why do you care so much what I do?!” He cries, caging me between his arms.

“Because I love you, you big moron!” I shout.

We just stare at each other in shock for a long moment. 

“Really?” He whispers, searching my eyes.

“Yes.” I whisper back, lost in his eyes.

He swallows and suddenly his mouth is on mine, nipping my lips for entrance. I moan as I open to him, his tongue thrusting inside and twisting with mine. He grabs my ass and pulls me against his body, making me very aware of how much bigger than me he is. My hands roam his chest and I’m suddenly aware that we’re both only partially dressed. He grips my sleep shorts in his fists and tears them from my body, making me gasp and pull away.

“They were my favourites!” I whine.

“Sorry?” He gives me a boyish grin and I shake my head at him.

He kisses me again and my hands work into his hair, pulling him down closer to me. He lifts me by the hips, and I wrap my legs around his waist, groaning as his belt grinds against my folds. He growls into my mouth and walks us back to my bed, laying me down gently. I blink up at him, breathing heavily and he smiles. He kneels between my legs and pushes my top off me. As soon as my breasts are bared, he’s sucking on first one nipple then the other. I moan and arch into his mouth, reaching for his belt. He chuckles as I let out a growl of frustration, unable to reach his belt due to his huge shoulders.

“Steve, please. I want to feel you.” I whine.

He groans and kneels up, undoing his belt and jeans quickly. He pushes them down to his knees then stands up to kick them off. I gasp as I see him naked for the first time. He’s so big! I bite my lip in anticipation and he groans at the sight, crawling back between my legs.

“You make it so hard to be a gentleman.” He groans. “I should be courting you.”

“Steve, you can take me on a date whenever you want but please, fuck me first.” I whimper, reaching out to stroke his cock as he kneels above me.

He shudders as a long, needy breath bursts from his throat at my touch. He growls and looks at me with lust blind eyes. He looks so far from the goody goody Captain right now that I could cum just from the way his eyes rake my body. He grips my hips and lifts them slightly, thrusting his cock deep inside me in one go. I scream soundlessly as he forces me to stretch around his size. He freezes once he bottoms out, watching me.

“Is it too much? Did I hurt you?” He gasps, worry filling his eyes along with the lust.

“No, no. Please, don’t stop.” I whine. “Just fuck me, just move!”

He groans and pulls almost all the way out before slamming back inside me again and again.

“Yes, yes! So good! Feel so good! Yesyesyesyes!” I cry incoherently as he pounds into me so well.

“You feel so good! Almost strangling my cock with that tight pussy!” He gasps.

Steve, Good Ole Boy Captain America, talking so filthy is the last straw and I cum screaming his name. My nails rake his sides as I arch beneath him. I cum so hard, I squirt and as my inner walls clamp around him, he cums too, my pussy milking him dry.

“Fuck!” He groans as he fills me.

He collapses over me and we just take a few minutes to catch our breaths. He smiles at me and kisses me gently.

“I love you too and, if you’re really that worried, I won’t race anymore.” He declares.

“Are you sure?” I ask softly.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He states seriously before grinning again. “Besides, I’ve found another way to let off steam.”

I laugh which makes him gasp as I tighten around his soft and oversensitive cock. He pulls out and curls around me instead, kissing my shoulder and stroking my hair until we both fall asleep.


End file.
